


In Darkness

by LookingForDroids



Category: Dracula - Bram Stoker
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-11-23 05:45:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11396538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LookingForDroids/pseuds/LookingForDroids
Summary: Some dreams are dangerous.





	In Darkness

**Author's Note:**

  * For [theprokaryotekid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theprokaryotekid/gifts).



They come to her in dreams: white lace and dark eyes, unending hunger, loneliness. Their hands are cold. Their lips are very red.

 _You belong to us,_ they whisper, too close against her skin, or perhaps _You belong with us._

She wakes with a fast-beating heart and brings a hand to her throat, feeling the warmth of life beneath her fingers, watching shadows move outside the window. She is not frightened, precisely, but what she _is_ –

They're gone. Dust. She is not theirs, nor one of them. And if she dreams sometimes in darkness, no one need know but her.


End file.
